Té helado
by Madame Morgan
Summary: Tsubaki sigue sosteniendo que, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido y de lo que extraña a sus frías manos tocándola, Kikyô fue tan gélida como un té helado. Pero, demonios, cómo había disfrutado de su refrescante sabor. • Tercer lugar en el Concurso 'Adictos al Crack' del foro ¡Siéntate!


Semi UA. Tsubaki&Kikyô. Romance/Drama.  
_Advertenciα: _Relación lésbica. Modificación de sucesos de la historia original (leve).

**Disclαimer:** Los personajes sólo pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, así como la historia original de InuYasha.

**Not****α**: Hacía horrores que quería escribir algo de esta pareja, aunque creo que el fic toma un matiz extraño. Esta historia participa en un concurso que se realiza en el foro _¡Siéntate!_ (link en mi perfil).  
Pasé por una crisis tremenda al escribirlo, y tengo con este fanfic una fuerte relación de amor-odio. Pero buenooo, ¿quién no tiene una relación así con sus creaciones? (Si no lo tienen, ¡mal por ustedes!, se pierden una parte genial de la vida de ficker(?))

Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo _sufrí_ escribirlo. :D

* * *

Pαrticipαnte del concurso "Adictos αl crαck".

* * *

#_Té helαdo_

_1_

Tsubaki tiene cinco años. Se encuentra sola. Quiere a sus padres a su lado, y, por sobre todas las cosas, no quiere ser una maldita sacerdotisa. Pero no tiene a sus padres, y, aunque no quiera, está destinada a ser una.

La señora mayor con arrugas en los ojos se lo dijo. Su poder podía ser increíble, y ya luego podría tener todo lo que quisiera. Si eso era así, Tsubaki iba a tener a gente alrededor, gente que la quisiera y la alabara, como la señora mayor con arrugas en los ojos. Y cuando sea grande, y bella y poderosa, todas esas niñas que entrenaban para ser futuras sacerdotisas junto a ella, pero que sí tenían a sus padres, sentirían envidia de ella, como la envidia que le corroía el alma cada vez que esa chica de las coletas abrazaba a su madre.

Un día sería grande, bella y poderosa, y ese día… ese día ya no tendría esos sentimientos.

_2_

Tsubaki tiene diez años ahora. Es una jovencita hermosa y poderosa, como la señora mayor con arrugas en los ojos se lo había dicho una vez. Es una de las preferidas de la pequeña aldea donde se entrenaba; pequeña aldea, pero importante, y ahora la han elegido para ir a un lugar de entrenamiento más importante aún. Las niñas que sí tienen padres, y esa niña de las coletas rojas, ahora la observan marchar frunciendo el ceño, porque ella es grande, hermosa y poderosa.

La señora mayor con arrugas en los ojos había muerto tiempo atrás, pero ahora otra mujer cuida de Tsubaki. Tsubaki odia su nombre, así que nunca lo dice en voz alta y se refiere a ella como _sensei_. Tampoco le gusta decirle _sensei_, siente que no lo merece. Pero la mujer pone esfuerzo en cuidarla y siempre la mima, eso Tsubaki lo aprecia.

Tsubaki se asoma por la ventanilla de la carreta y saluda con la mano a _sensei_, y con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia se despide de sus compañeras. Ninguna de ellas la quiere.

Vuelve a tapar la ventana de la carreta con la débil cortina roja, se tapa la cara con ambas manos y llora.

Cuando fuera la guardiana de la Perla de Shikon pediría nunca más estar sola.

_3_

Tsubaki tiene quince años y es la favorita del lugar. La sacerdotisa mejor preparada, la más seria, la que más rápido aprende. Tsubaki está feliz consigo misma, y también lo estarían _sensei_ y la señora mayor con arrugas en los ojos, si pudieran verla.

Tsubaki le sonríe a su maestro y se sienta con tranquilidad en el banquillo, mientras él sigue hablando. Habla de nuevas alumnas que llegaron al lugar, todas candidatas a ser guardianas de la perla de Shikon.

Tsubaki vuelve a sonreír para sí misma. Nunca dejará que nadie le gane en lo que ella es la mejor. Además, ella más que nadie necesita de la Perla, necesita tenerla cerca. Porque, desde que había llegado allí, había hecho amigos y la gente la respetaba. No podía decepcionar a la gente que la alababa todo el tiempo.

El maestro nombra a las chicas que estarían junto a ella en el entrenamiento y Tsubaki asiente. El maestro le pide también que brinde sus conocimientos a sus compañeras, porque eso haría crecer su propia grandeza. Tsubaki también asiente aquella vez. El maestro la despide y Tsubaki, con calma, se incorpora, saluda a su maestro con una leve inclinación, y se va a sus aposentos.

Al día siguiente las conocería. Tsubaki apenas siente un leve nerviosismo.

_4_

Tsubaki practica la sonrisa cordial, esa que tenía bien entrenada, y las saluda con pequeñas reverencias y risitas ante los comentarios. Ninguna le llama la atención realmente, a excepción de una sola chica. La mayoría de ellas se mantienen con una sonrisa nerviosa, la mirada perdida, o miran el suelo, repasan algo en su mente.

Tsubaki sabe que chicas que estén asustadas, como lo están ellas, no tienen futuro. No son una amenaza para ella, y sonríe ahora con una sonrisa verdadera, realmente sincera.

La chica en la que Tsubaki se fija es la única que mantiene la cabeza en alto, y, por lo que Tsubaki es capaz de deducir, los pensamientos claros. Es de tez pálida y de largo cabello negro, que lleva suelto. Sus ropas parecen demasiado grandes para su delgado cuerpo, y tiene ojos calmos, de un marrón claro.

La chica cruza una mirada con ella, y Tsubaki le sonríe. Pero la chica no devuelve la sonrisa.

A Tsubaki la chica le cae mal.

_5_

Han pasado los días y de las cinco alumnas que llegaron esa vez, sólo quedan dos. Las demás jóvenes, supuso Tsubaki con amargura, extrañaban tanto a sus padres, que tuvieron que volver. Con un deje nostálgico, Tsubaki, en el fondo, las comprende.

Además, el entrenamiento no es lo que se dice fácil, y requiere de una gran fuerza física y espiritual para resistir el ritmo. Ella ya está acostumbrada a eso, puede hacerle frente a cualquier cosa de ahora en adelante.

Tsubaki recorre la habitación donde duerme para observar a sus compañeras. La chica de mejillas regordetas duerme profundamente. Tsubaki suele encontrarse pensando que se ríe demasiado, y le sorprende que sea capaz de seguir entre ellas, aunque muchas veces la ayudó en sus cosas.

La otra chica, para desgracia de Tsubaki, es la que le cae mal. Tiene el pelo negro revuelto sobre la almohada; parece respirar paz al dormir. Sin embargo, Tsubaki, a pesar de su corta edad, puede darse cuenta con facilidad que ella no duerme en lo absoluto.

La chica abre los ojos y la observa. En la oscuridad de la noche, los ojos de Kikyô, como se llama, parecen negros.

Tsubaki no dice nada, se da la vuelta en la cama e intenta reconciliar el sueño.

No es que Kikyô le cayera mal todo el tiempo. Kikyô a veces la asusta.

_6_

Hace tiempo que la chica de mejillas regordetas ha dejado el diminuto grupo, y ahora sólo quedan Tsubaki y Kikyô para seguir con el entrenamiento. Bajo la mirada del maestro, ambas muestran sus habilidades diariamente con tenacidad. Y ambas saben que eso no sirve de nada.

La mujer alta y flaca que cuida de ambas jovencitas, y que conoce de hace mucho más tiempo a Tsubaki, suele decirle a escondidas, en susurros, como si fuera un secreto, que el entrenamiento se hará mucho más largo porque Kikyô también es muy buena. Además, aún no están de todo preparadas para cuidar la Perla, la cual sigue perdida, en todo caso.

Tsubaki siempre chasquea la lengua cuando se lo repite, o siquiera cuando saca el tema de Kikyô. Y la mujer alta y flaca siempre la reprende porque odia que chasquee la lengua. Tsubaki a veces lo hace a propósito.

Aún no logra acercarse a Kikyô. La joven la esquiva. Su mirada siempre es dura, y parece que, cuando la mira a ella, sus ojos adquieran un tono negro en vez del común marrón claro. Tsubaki cree que Kikyô la odia, y se pregunta por qué. ¿Otra vez volvía a ser esa misma chica de hace cinco años?

Tsubaki nota cómo la gente del templo comienza, de a poco, a distanciarse de ella. Sabe que Kikyô adquiere popularidad. Y la observa cuando cree que no la está viendo. Es bondadosa y servicial con todo el mundo. Ayuda en lo que puede y siempre sonríe.

Y se vuelve a preguntar, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué con ella es tan diferente? ¿Es acaso por el entrenamiento?

Tsubaki piensa, acostándose, mirando hacia la cama de Kikyô, a su espalda y sus cabellos negros despeinados, que le gustaría decirle "no soy una enemiga". Le gustaría ser amiga de la chica que le cae mal.

Pero sólo tiene quince años. Tsubaki sabe que las chicas de quince años sólo piensan idioteces.

Se gira en la cama e intenta dormir. No lo logra, y siente la sosegada mirada de Kikyô clavada en su nuca.

No es que Kikyô la asustara todo el tiempo. Kikyô despierta su curiosidad.

_7_

Tsubaki se mira al espejo y se peina su melena negra con delicadeza. Está algo exhausta por el entrenamiento del día. Sigue pensando en cosas sin sentido, y casi todas tienen que ver con Kikyô. No puede sacarse de la cabeza que ella la vea siempre con cautela, como si se estuviera escudando de algo. Tsubaki no piensa pelear contra ella; Tsubaki _sabe_ que será la guardiana de la perla, por lo que pelear con Kikyô no está en sus planes. Sólo le gustaría saber un poco más de la chica de largo pelo negro, tan largo como el suyo, e igual de cautivante.

Le gustaría saber porqué se aleja tanto de ella. ¡No tiene la maldita peste!

Tsubaki hace una mueca y sonríe por el reflejo. Es hermosa y lo sabe. La señora alta y flaca se lo dice con frecuencia. Le dice que los chicos la observan caminar y ríen bobamente. Incluso algún joven terrateniente se ha fijado en ella alguna vez.

Se acaricia las mejillas. Su piel es tersa, suave; blanca como la nieve, aunque no tan pálida como la tez de Kikyô. Sus ojos son azules, bonitos; y sus labios son redondeados y rosados. Sonríe otra vez al espejo y se dice que sí, es hermosa.

Recuerda las palabras de la mujer alta y flaca, pero chasquea la lengua como molestando su ausencia. A ella no le importa que los chicos la miren. Con su edad, debería pensar en eso, pero no le importa. Supone que está muy ocupada con su entrenamiento, pero bueno, no puede estar segura.

Kikyô entra en el dormitorio y la observa con inusitada calma, incluso con cierta indiferencia. Tsubaki la ve por el reflejo del espejo. Sus mejillas están sonrojadas y sus ojos cristalinos, los cabellos sueltos despeinados por la prisa; pero Kikyô no la deja seguir escrutándola, corre la mirada de inmediato y se acerca a su cama.

Tsubaki se levanta de la butaca y se acerca unos pasos a su propia cama, observando de reojo los movimientos de su compañera.

Ellas pocas veces charlan. A decir verdad, nunca tuvieron una charla decente. Kikyô pasa de Tsubaki totalmente, y eso mosquea un poco a la jovencita.

A veces intercambian unas palabras, sobre todo en el entrenamiento. Pero en su dormitorio es diferente. Kikyô sólo llega y se acuesta. Vuelve a pasar de ella completamente.

Pero Tsubaki sabe que esa vez es diferente, porque es la primera vez que Kikyô regresa llorando a la habitación.

—No me mires —suelta, y es la primera vez, también, que Kikyô se dirige a ella directamente.

Tsubaki parpadea.

—¿Por qué estás llorando?

—A ti eso no te interesa.

Kikyô se deshace de su kimono blanco, quedando en la fina tela que cubre su cuerpo y ropa interior. Luego, se mete en la cama con rapidez y le da la espalda.

Afuera está oscuro, no hay luz que entre por las ventanas. Los días se están acortando demasiado.

Tsubaki vuelve a hacer una mueca, molesta.

—Pues… puedes charlar conmigo si quieres.

_Niña tonta_, tiene ganas de agregar, pero se lo guarda para ella.

Kikyô guarda silencio. Demasiado tiempo. Tsubaki suspira con resignación y arruga un poco el ceño, sólo un poco.

Comienza a desvestirse para acostarse así mismo, al tiempo que Kikyô apaga de un soplo la vela de su lado de la habitación. Tsubaki la mira por encima de su hombro, con molestia.

Se acuesta en su cama y se tapa con las frazadas, pues el frío no tarda en aparecer. También de un soplo apaga su vela, y se gira a ver la pared.

—Tal vez lo haga —susurra Kikyô en la oscuridad.

Tsubaki no responde al comentario, pero espera que Kikyô sepa interpretar su silencio.

_8_

—¿Hace cuánto tiempo estás aquí? —le pregunta.

Tsubaki suelta un soplo, sorprendida, y se voltea a verla. Kikyô está al lado suyo. Ambas han terminado su sesión con el maestro y caminan de vuelta a su dormitorio, a buscar sus cosas para la próxima tarea; pero, a pesar de que la presencia de Kikyô rara vez le pasaba desapercibida, no esperaba que le hablara.

Kikyô sólo la observa unos segundos, y luego pasa a ver al frente, sin cambiar la expresión. Tsubaki también se cansa de mirarla al poco rato y pasa a ver el camino que recorren.

—Tres meses antes de que llegaras —responde.

La última vez que había hablado a solas con Kikyô, la chica le había dicho "tal vez lo haga". Y, tal vez, este es el momento, piensa Tsubaki, confundida.

Sí, frecuentemente en ese último tiempo, Kikyô permanece en la compañía de ella. La acompaña, aunque en completo silencio. Ya no se aleja. Incluso sostiene la mirada más segundos que antes; cinco segundos más que antes, Tsubaki los contó.

Tsubaki es descarada, lo sabe. Sonríe antes de formular la próxima pregunta, aunque desea no sonreír.

—¿Por qué llorabas?

Kikyô la mira un segundo, con los ojos de ese matiz negro, pero no, debería ser marrón, ¿no?

—¿Te importa?

Tsubaki acepta que es simple curiosidad. Kikyô no responde. Siguen caminando en silencio.

—Extraño a mi hermana —responde finalmente. Tsubaki también frena el caminar. Están frente a su dormitorio, y el rostro de Kikyô sigue apacible.

Tsubaki asiente.

—¿Tu no extrañas a nadie? —le pregunta luego.

—No.

La respuesta de Tsubaki tarda dos segundos en aparecer. Kikyô alza una ceja, algo confundida. Tsubaki muestra una sonrisa especialmente fría y se encoge de hombros. Tsubaki no sabe lo que es extrañar a alguien, y probablemente nunca lo sepa. Después de todo, es una sacerdotisa. No necesita a nadie de todos modos.

—¿No tienes a nadie?

—No.

Tsubaki sonríe otra vez, mientras Kikyô adopta una mueca algo extraña. Pero no quiere seguir viendo ese rostro de ojos calmos, así que ingresa a la habitación. Kikyô espera unos segundos antes de seguirla, el tiempo suficiente para que se saque de encima esa lágrima rebelde.

_9_

Están en el templo y hace frío. El maestro les acaba de dar otra lección, y ambas están guardándolas en sus cabezas.

Cuando el maestro las despide, Tsubaki y Kikyô se incorporan, se inclinan en una reverencia corta y caminan hacia la salida.

Afuera hace aún más frío, y Tsubaki pasa a abrazarse para darse calor. No lleva su saco y ahora se reprende mentalmente por eso.

Kikyô la observa de reojo, y se acerca más hacia ella, mientras estira la manta que cubre su espalda.

Tsubaki la observa con sorpresa, mientras Kikyô pasa a taparla también. Tsubaki nota que, cuando Kikyô sonríe, dejando entrever sus dientes blancos, le gusta. Sonríe en respuesta y se acerca aún más a su cuerpo. Los hombros de ambas están juntos.

_10_

Ambas miradas refulgen, y Tsubaki, en ese momento más que en ningún otro, desea golpearla con algo contundente.

Están peleando. Kikyô se había destacado mucho esa mañana en el entrenamiento y Tsubaki está realmente cabreada. Apenas llega a su dormitorio, comienza a molestarla.

En realidad, a Tsubaki poco le importa las excusas que usa. ¿Qué su parte de la habitación está desordenada? ¿Qué no se comunican? ¿Qué es una molestia?

Da igual.

A Kikyô también le da igual. Sabe que Tsubaki sólo quiere meterse con ella porque está enfurruñada. Porque, esa vez, Kikyô fue mucho mejor.

—Pues eres una imbécil —suelta de repente. Kikyô se guarda la carcajada que apura por salir. Tsubaki le causa gracia, todo el tiempo. Es ridícula. Intenta acercarse a ella y luego se aleja de nuevo, por cosas como esa. Y otra vez, intenta que se fije en ella, y otra vez se quiere alejar.

Así que no hace caso y no responde al insulto. No tiene sentido después de todo. No quiere pelear con ella después de todo.

Tsubaki le da la espalda y sigue enojada hasta su cama, donde se sienta sin levantar la mirada. Se lleva las manos a la cara y contiene las ganas de llorar con todas sus fuerzas. Odia ser peor que otros. Más odia ser peor que Kikyô, enfrente de su maestro… enfrente de Kikyô. Para qué negarlo, no quiere que Kikyô la vea menos que ella. Nunca.

La joven se acerca y se sienta junto a su compañera. Tsubaki se saca las manos de la cara y la observa con el ceño fruncido. La odia, la odia tanto. ¿Por qué es tan buena? ¿Por qué no la insulta y se va a dormir? ¿Por qué no la deja jodidamente en paz?

Kikyô le sonríe apenas y Tsubaki frunce el ceño incluso con más fuerza. Suele fruncir el ceño con frecuencia.

Entonces, Kikyô acerca una mano a su entrecejo, lo toca e intenta deshacer el frunce. Lo logra, separa su mano, acariciándole la mejilla al tiempo que borra un rastro de lágrima, y le sonríe.

—Vas a arrugarte —le susurra, divertida. Tsubaki abre los ojos, sorprendida, y titubea un momento sin saber lo que va a decir. Kikyô ríe, y ella no puede hacer menos que sonreír también.

Puede que odie a Kikyô a veces, muchas veces. Pero, bueno, Kikyô ya no es la chica que le cae mal.

_11_

Kikyô es muy dulce a veces, piensa, sonrojada. Se despierta a su lado, ambas acurrucadas en la cama de ella. El rostro de Kikyô está pacífico, los ojos cerrados y la boca entre abierta.

Tsubaki se pregunta qué sueña en ese mismo momento, e intenta memorizar preguntárselo luego. Pero olvida eso totalmente, porque los recuerdos de la noche anterior la azotan con rapidez.

A veces, puede ser muy idiota. Las chicas de su edad siempre lo son, se repite. Pero no pudo evitarlo, en verdad. Cuando Kikyô le contó de su pequeña hermana, quien había quedado a su cuidado luego de las muertes de sus padres, se quedó de piedra. En realidad, no tenía mucho para decir.

Le había preguntado con cautela y cierta curiosidad, por qué la había dejado sola si la extrañaba tanto. Kikyô le respondió en un susurro, porque les gustaba hablar en susurros en la oscuridad, que lo hacía porque _debía_. Tsubaki no entiende los deberes. No lo había entendido la noche anterior cuando Kikyô se lo dijo, y no lo entendía ahora cuando lo recordaba.

Y entonces, lloró. Lloró y Kikyô la observó preocupada. Primero le tomó una mano, y, cuando, entre hipidos, Tsubaki le contó lo sola que se siente, lo sola que realmente está, pasó a abrazarla.

No recuerda haber llorado tanto. Ni siquiera recuerda porqué lloró en primer lugar. Eso la molesta un poco. No le gusta parecer débil frente a Kikyô, no frente a ella, que es fuerte y hermosa.

Ella también quiere ser fuerte y hermosa, y quiere que Kikyô lo reconozca.

_12_

—¡Me besaste! —susurra, aún con los ojos como platos. La observa horrorizada, como si ella no lo hubiera visto venir, luego del silencio de sepulcro y la sonrisa extraña, y la mirada marrón clara de Kikyô; luego de sus narices chocando, de las miradas asustadas. Como si ni siquiera lo hubiera pensado.

Kikyô cierra los ojos, y luego mira alrededor intentando observar a alguien en la pseudo oscuridad que castiga el dormitorio.

—Será mejor que lo guardemos como un secreto —sonríe, entre preocupada y divertida.

Tsubaki no sabe qué decir. Le encanta eso de Kikyô, que siempre parece reírse de lo que ocurre. Por ejemplo, que se le ocurre reírse después de besarla. ¿A quién se le ocurría eso?

¡Eres una chica!, quiere gritarle. Las chicas besan chicos, y ella, por mucho, no es un chico. Y además, son sacerdotisas, y son contrincantes, y… demonios, ella la besó igual.

Se sonroja de nuevo e intenta controlarse.

—Mejor durmamos —agrega, incorporándose. Tsubaki aún está sentada en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada contra su cama—. Siento si te molestó.

_A veces me dejo llevar_, podría agregar. Pero esas veces eran tan pocas que ni siquiera valía la pena decirlo en voz alta.

—Descuida —murmura Tsubaki.

Cuando Kikyô le da la espalda para ir a su cama, Tsubaki se pasa una mano por sus labios.

¿Qué significaba aquello?

_13_

Los días pasaron. Ninguna de las dos volvió a mencionar lo de esa noche, aunque Tsubaki muchas veces está casi por hacerlo. Se muere de curiosidad. Quiere romper el muro que impone Kikyô, quiere saber qué oculta en su cabeza. Quiere saber qué siente por ella. Quiere saber, además y esto con mucho ahínco, porqué rayos la besó.

Pero no se anima. Supone que es demasiado cobarde, pero los ojos de Kikyô… otra vez los ve con ese matiz oscuro, casi negro. Y teme que la chica se aleje de ella.

Ya comienzan los días cálidos, y para los días cálidos, no hay nada mejor que té frío. Tsubaki lo adora, pues solía tomarlo cuando vivía con la señora mayor con arrugas en los ojos. Diablos, cómo los disfruta.

Kikyô está sentada en la silla de enfrente y no la observa. Tsubaki tiene ganas de chasquear la lengua, pero la señora alta y flaca está dando vueltas y no tiene ganas de escuchar sus berrinches, así que no lo hace.

La mira con molestia y bufa, para lo que ella es imperceptiblemente, tomando la taza con té helado entre sus manos. Kikyô levanta la vista de su bebida tan sólo un poco y la observa con cierto desdén.

Estaban solas y Kikyô la estaba cabreando, indudablemente.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —le preguntó ella, también tomando su taza.

—Iba a preguntar lo mismo, señorita "tengo la cara seria".

Kikyô sonrió apenas y se encogió de hombros.

—Tú eres la que está bufando.

—Pues no.

—Sí, Tsubaki, eres tú.

Va a responder, pero no lo hace. Tiene un deseo incontrolable de sacarle la lengua, pero eso es muy infantil. Tienen casi dieciséis años, pero ya no hacen idioteces de niñas de quince.

—¿Por qué ya no me hablas?

Kikyô alza ambas cejas, y al ver la expresión de Tsubaki, sonríe.

—Sí te hablo.

—No, no me hablas —asegura. Deja la taza de nuevo sobre la mesa—. Desde aquella noche…

—Ya te dije que eso es mejor secreto —la interrumpe, mirándola ahora con seriedad—. No es por eso, de todos modos.

Tsubaki presta atención. ¿No es el beso? ¿Por qué parece que un peso se le va de encima? ¿Acaso estaba preocupada por su reacción? Eso era un poco ridículo, pues ellas son dos chicas, y esas cosas… fue sólo un error.

—¿Ah, no?

—No. —Kikyô toma un pequeño sorbo de té helado y luego clava con calma la mirada en Tsubaki—. Es porque creo que yo seré la próxima guardiana de la Perla.

Tsubaki parpadea. ¿Acaso está escuchando correctamente? ¿Cuántas veces había compartido con ella sus pensamientos respecto a su futuro? Ella necesita mucho más la perla de lo que alguien como Kikyô la necesitaría jamás.

Antes de que pueda responder, Kikyô se adelanta.

—No creo que debamos ser amigas —murmura, ahora sin mirarla. Tiene la mirada petrificada sobre su té helado y le habla a Tsubaki con tibieza—. No voy a fingir ser mala en esto, Tsubaki, porque no lo soy.

Tsubaki se incorpora como un resorte y es entonces cuando Kikyô levanta la mirada, inquieta.

—Lo siento —agrega, con ambas manos alrededor de la taza.

Tsubaki niega con la cabeza. No, no lo siente. Kikyô no es capaz de sentir nada, porque entonces, por mucho, siendo esa la primera charla entre las dos después del beso, no diría eso jamás.

Tiene ganas de mandarla al diablo, pero no puede. Eso la confunde. Kikyô la confunde todo el tiempo. Es una niña engreída que gusta de molestarla.

No puede creer que luego de besarle, porque, demonios, fue ella quien se acercó;… luego de… luego… ¿por qué le hablaba así? ¿Por qué le decía eso?

_Kikyô…_

Kikyô es tan fría como ese té helado.

_Incluso más. _

_14_

Hace un mes y unos días que no le habla.

Tsubaki tiene un poco de envidia de que al maestro parece gustarle más las técnicas de Kikyô; también de que Kikyô parezca más poderosa que ella; incluso envidia al chico que saluda a Kikyô cada mañana.

_Tal vez ya me estoy volviendo loca,_ piensa de vez en cuando, observando a Kikyô sonreírle a la gente.

Todavía no se deciden en quién será la guardiana de la Perla, incluso después de todo ese tiempo que pasó. A Tsubaki le da un poco igual, tiene sentimientos encontrados al respecto y anda indecisa con casi todo lo que pasa en su vida.

A veces, Tsubaki atrapa a Kikyô mirándola, con esos ojos claros que una vez se cerraron para besarla. Y a Tsubaki no le sorprendería que Kikyô supiera que algunas veces se queda mirando su cabellera negra y despeinada antes de dormirse por fin.

_15_

Kikyô entra en la habitación en silencio, apenas pisando el suelo, cerrando la puerta con cautela. A pesar del silencio, siente la presencia de Tsubaki, fuerte.

—¿Qué haces despierta? —pregunta, olvidando guardar silencio.

Tsubaki se medio incorpora en la cama, y no le sorprende que sintiera que estaba despierta; en realidad, no le sorprende para nada.

—Te escapaste —rezonga—. Esto puede salirte caro, Kikyô.

La mujer se acerca a su cama y hace caso omiso del comentario.

—¿Adonde fuiste? —insiste Tsubaki—. ¿Crees que puedes seguir en plan de ser la guardiana de la Perla si les digo que estás muy ocupada escapándote de noche? ¿Tienes un novio o algo así? No creo que les interese una mujer embarazada como guardiana, ¿sabes?

—Ocúpate de tus asuntos, Tsubaki.

Sin embargo, Tsubaki puede notar el temblor en su voz. Suelta una carcajada descarada, de esas que últimamente se le daba muy bien soltar, y que Kikyô odia con el alma.

De hecho, Kikyô cree que Tsubaki se está volviendo ni más ni menos que una imbécil, y luego de la anterior charla, ya vieja entre ellas, esa mujer no duraría en reportarla al maestro, y posiblemente perdiera la oportunidad de ser la guardiana, si en un futuro la Perla de Shikon reaparece.

—Cállate —suelta, molesta—. Sólo fui a ver a Kaede, puedes creerme o no.

Tsubaki sonríe y vuelve a acostarse.

—No hagas ruido cuando te acuestes. —Es lo único que dice.

Tsubaki sabe que, aunque cree que Kikyô se merece que lo haga, nunca podría delatarla con el maestro.

Joder, esa mujer podría hacer lo que quisiera y ella la cubriría como imbécil.

_16_

Los días pasaron.

Tsubaki de nuevo encuentra a Kikyô observándola, pero ahora con curiosidad. Cuando se encuentran solas, Tsubaki puede jurar que la joven quiere hablarle.

Tsubaki sonríe contra su voluntad. Sabe que Kikyô no entiende por qué no la delató.

Alguien como Kikyô, tan fría como el té helado, es incapaz de entender su reacción, piensa Tsubaki. Observa a la joven abrir la boca y cerrarla, y luego recostarse en su cama, exhausta de las luchas contra demonios que últimamente eran parte vital de su entrenamiento.

Tsubaki hace caso omiso. Si Kikyô nunca volvía a hablarle, mejor. Así no tendría que dar explicaciones.

Si tenía suerte, pronto la odiaría de vuelta.

_17_

—¿Vas a dejar de comportarte así? —suelta con las mejillas apenas sonrojadas.

Tsubaki saca la vista de su reflejo, pero sin girarse. Utiliza el espejo para observar la figura de Kikyô detrás de ella, a unos cuantos pasos.

—¿Así cómo? —pregunta con descaro y vuelve a cepillar su cabello.

—Como imbécil.

Tsubaki suelta una risa desfachatada.

—No seas ridícula, ¿quién está siendo la imbécil? —rezonga, incorporándose luego de acomodar su cabello. Se gira a verla y se cruza de brazos.

Kikyô parece calma, pero Tsubaki sabe leer las energías, y esa mujer está enojada.

—Dime, ¿por qué no me delataste? —gruñe, acercándose un paso adelante—. ¿A qué estás jugando, Tsubaki?

La mujer le sonríe con sorna y se dirige a su cama.

—¿Qué quieres? —responde—. ¿Quieres que te delate, eso quieres? Pídemelo y lo haré.

_Pídeme lo que quieras_, es igual de válido, piensa con molestia. Odia a Kikyô tanto, y aún así…

—Quiero que dejes de estar tan distante.

Tsubaki suelta un "¡Ja!" irónico; ni siquiera se gira a verla. Sus ojos azules no quieren recorrer el contorno de su cara ni ver sus ojos de nuevo.

—No sé porqué te sorprende que lo esté, _Kikyô_.

El nombre sale raro de su boca, ella misma se da cuenta. Es que detesta decir su nombre, lo detesta y lo adora.

Kikyô va a rezongar, pero no lo hace.

—Yo no deseo ser la guardiana —suelta, acercándose a ella. Queda unos pasos más atrás, pero Tsubaki no se gira.

La escucha con atención, ¿está hablando en serio?

—¿Y eso? —ruge ella, todavía sin girarse.

—No soy tu enemiga, Tsubaki.

Kikyô acorta la distancia entre ellas y la toma del brazo, haciéndola girar. Tsubaki se controla para no soltar una maldición, pero no le cuesta mucho cerrar la boca al observar los ojos de Kikyô clavados en los suyos, y el siempre rostro calmo de la sacerdotisa con un matiz oscuro, casi torturado, y el ceño fruncido. El ceño fruncido es su especialidad, y no la de Kikyô. Kikyô es perfecta y nunca se enoja.

Nunca siente _nada_.

—¿Qué haces? —murmura, pero lo sabe.

Kikyô acerca su rostro y sus labios chocan contra los de Tsubaki, que no hace absolutamente nada para negarse.

Siente la calidez de los labios de Kikyô y se pregunta por qué tardó tanto en acercarse a ella. Kikyô aún la toma del brazo con fuerza, pero no la lastima, de alguna manera le gusta.

Se separa apenas centímetros para tener respiración. Tsubaki mira los ojos de Kikyô y vuelven a ser los mismos claros de siempre. Sonríe y toma el rostro de la sacerdotisa, acercándola de nuevo a ella. Deja que el cabello negro que siempre usa suelto se enrede entre sus dedos, mientras sus bocas se encuentran de nuevo.

Que se vaya todo al diablo.

_18_

El demonio se desintegra con suma facilidad, como si el soplo del viento lo carcomiera. Tsubaki sonríe con suficiente. Kikyô, por su parte, se mantiene seria.

Tsubaki medio que suelta un bufido. Kikyô es demasiado seria. Incluso luego de vencer a ese demonio, no se toma un tiempo para ser normal, sólo un segundo.

Bueno, ya son sacerdotisas. Está bien, cree, no tienen tiempo para ser normales. Además, son las dos mejores sacerdotisas que puedan encontrarse. Y Tsubaki piensa con una sonrisa tonta, que hacen una pareja ejemplar.

—Kikyô. —Su nombre se oye dulce en sus labios; Tsubaki lo siente, como decir la palabra más hermosa.

La relación entre ellas está mejor. Vuelven a hablar, a ser compañeras. Son estupendas, y el maestro las alaba. La decisión de elegir una guardiana es difícil. Pero Kikyô no desea serlo, se lo dijo y se lo repitió; y Tsubaki se siente tranquila con eso. Dará su mayor esfuerzo y finalmente será ella la guardiana.

Y hay otras cosas.

A veces se besan. A Tsubaki se le colorean las mejillas de sólo pensarlo, pero es la verdad. Kikyô dice que es mejor que nadie se entere de eso. Kikyô ya tiene dieciséis años y a ella aún le faltan unos días para cumplirlos; así que Kikyô es la mayor y, la más sabia.

Kikyô la observa, esperando a que siga.

—¿Lo nuestro está mal?

La voz le sale temblorosa. Ella está temblorosa, pero lo disimula bien. Levanta la cabeza y observa a su compañera. Kikyô también la está mirando, seria.

¿Está mal que pregunte si está mal lo que siente? Quién sabe.

—¿Hablas de los besos?

Tsubaki la mira más fijamente, sorprendida. Es la primera vez que Kikyô se refiere a los besos. Siempre se hace la desentendida, a pesar de que siguen besándose a escondidas cuando pueden.

—¿De qué otra cosa estaría hablando, tonta?

Kikyô deja entrever una sonrisa tímida.

—¿Lo sientes mal?

Tsubaki niega con la cabeza luego de tres segundos de mirarla. ¿Sentirlo mal? ¿Es que acaso parecía que lo siente mal? ¿No nota la ternura que dedica en cada caricia de labios? Diablos, Kikyô es una sacerdotisa excepcional, pero también bastante idiota.

—Entonces no está mal —asegura. Se acerca a ella y le toma la mano.

La mano de Tsubaki es cálida, como sus sentimientos y sus pensamientos sin orden. La mano de Kikyô es fría, fría como se siente el vaso con té helado contra sus manos; refrescante como se siente en verano, y cruel en invierno. Los ojos claros de Tsubaki se fijan en los marrones de Kikyô y sonríe.

—De todos modos, será secreto —agrega Tsubaki—, ¿cierto?

—_Debe_ serlo.

_Lo sé_, piensa replicar.

¿Qué puede ser peor para dos prometedoras jovencitas que estar de tontas entre ellas? No pueden apartarse de su meta. Y ambas lo tienen en claro. Tsubaki va tras la Perla. Kikyô sólo da lo mejor de ella para el bien común. Cuanto mejor fuera su entrenamiento, mejor estaría la pequeña Kaede, su hermana. A Tsubaki le enternece eso.

Se pregunta si algún día no sentiría miedo de tomar la mano de Kikyô en público, o besarla sin preocuparse de quien esté cerca, acechando.

Se pregunta si Kikyô piensa lo mismo.

Joder, Kikyô es indescifrable para ella.

Su mano sigue fría en el pequeño contacto.

_19_

Kikyô se sigue escapando de noche para ver a Kaede. Lo hace dos veces por semana, a veces tres. Tsubaki la espera despierta. No sabe porqué lo hace. Pero le gusta verla cuando vuelve porque está feliz.

Una noche le contó lo que hace Kaede en la aldea mientras ella no está. No vive en su aldea de origen, si no en la aldea cercana al templo, protegida por las sacerdotisas.

A Tsubaki le gustaría conocer a Kaede.

_20_

Tsubaki está nerviosa, pero Kikyô sabe cómo tranquilizarla con facilidad.

Comparten pequeños besos que apaciguan el nerviosismo de Tsubaki, y finalmente se quedan en silencio o charlando de cosas sueltas que no vienen al caso.

A Tsubaki le fascina el cabello de Kikyô. Siempre lo lleva suelto, como ella misma, y es de un negro tan oscuro como la noche más cerrada. Su frente blanca se esconde detrás de un flequillo denso y del mismo negro azabache. A Tsubaki le causa gracia cómo intenta peinarlo cuando hay mucho viento.

Toma un mechón de su cabello y lo acaricia lentamente. Kikyô le sonríe, demasiado cálida, y Tsubaki recupera sus nervios. Recuerda lo que quiere darle, pero así como vanidosa, también es atrevida, así que no se queda pensando si seguir adelante o no.

Kikyô la mira con curiosidad cuando saca una cinta blanca que lleva guardado entre sus ropas. Se coloca detrás de su compañera, toma su cabello para formar una cola y lo ata con la cinta blanca, pero de modo que quede algo suelto. Luego, se gira de nuevo para estar frente a ella y se apresura a tomar dos mechones de pelo, de manera delicada. Los saca apenas del lazo que une todo el cabello, rápido. A continuación, le sonríe y toma a Kikyô de la mano hasta llevarla ante el gran espejo que usa para admirar su belleza.

Kikyô la observa con una sonrisa y luego fija su vista en el reflejo. Se encuentra incluso más bella que con el cabello suelto y le da un aire incluso… superior.

—Te ves hermosa —le dice Tsubaki al oído, acariciando su cabello con gracia, y lo dice aunque eso fuera un golpe para ella misma.

Kikyô le sonríe abiertamente.

_21_

Tsubaki está segura de que el maestro pronto decidirá quién será la guardiana de la Perla, aunque aún no haya reaparecido en el mundo.

Es algo que todos teman, que la Perla aparezca, y junto a eso otra vez los ataques a aldeas por demonios que la codician. Pero ella es capaz de purificarla, es capaz en este momento; entonces, hasta que la Perla volviera a ser vista, ella sería incluso más capaz.

De todos modos, la tiene preocupada la gran capacidad de Kikyô. Le dijo que no deseaba ser la guardiana, pero, ¿y si mentía? En todo caso, si el maestro consideraba que ella era mejor, no tendría más remedio.

¡Cómo la odiaba momentos como ese! Ella es la única que podría llevar encima el peso de la Perla; Kikyô, con su pequeña hermana a cargo, no es una mujer apta. Tsubaki está sola en el mundo, ella puede encargarse de eso y acabar con los problemas de una vez por todas.

Mira a Kikyô un momento, mientras la chica se sienta a su lado.

—¿Por qué estás tan callada? —sonríe Kikyô.

Que Tsubaki se mantuviera en silencio es sólo indicio de que muchos pensamientos la acechan, Kikyô eso ya lo sabe. Y no le gusta verla así, incluso parece amargada en esos momentos. A Kikyô le gusta verla sonreír.

—Estaba pensando en la Perla.

Kikyô suspira y mira al frente. _Lo supuse._

—¿Por qué te preocupas por eso?

Apoya su mano siempre fría sobre la mano tibia de Tsubaki. Ambas están sentadas en la cama, en el día libre sin demonios rondando los alrededores. Dado lo grandes sacerdotisas que se habían vuelto, ya no requerían seguir con el entrenamiento del maestro, aunque a veces las enviaba a ambas a pequeñas misiones en aldeas vecinas y alrededores.

—La Perla sigue perdida, Tsubaki —continúa.

La aludida asiente. Eso es cierto, pero no disminuye sus preocupaciones.

—Creo que pronto podré volver con Kaede —suelta de repente, observando de reojo la reacción de su compañera.

Tsubaki primero se sorprende, sobresaltándose apenas. La observa un momento, sin decidirse respecto a qué sentir.

—¿De verdad? —murmura finalmente, algo decaída.

—¿Quisieras venir con nosotras?

La pregunta la asalta de sorpresa. Tsubaki se queda de piedra. El agarre de la mano fría de Kikyô se fortalece un momento.

Tsubaki sonríe. ¿Qué si le gustaría? Le encantaría.

Asiente y su sonrisa se ensancha al ver el rostro de Kikyô contenta así mismo. Y es entonces cuando Kikyô pasa una mano helada por su pierna, que Tsubaki lleva casi desnuda, y la joven siente los colores subírseles a la cara, pero, ¿no lo disfruta acaso? De hecho, lo disfruta mucho.

A pesar del frío de las manos de Kikyô, un lento calor comienza a subirle hasta el rostro, como un lento fuego que la quema por dentro.

Kikyô acerca su rostro al de Tsubaki, entrecierra los ojos y finalmente se encuentra con la boca de su compañera. La besa con ternura, pero algo de premura. El tiempo apremia, es pleno día y cualquiera puede abrir la puerta. Y eso le gusta. Les gusta a ambas.

La boca de ella es cálida, y Kikyô siempre parece curiosa de indagar la suya. Pero Tsubaki también es curiosa y, cuando se separan apenas unos centímetros para verse los rostros, es la misma Tsubaki la que vuelve a acercarse a su boca. Besa los labios con delicadeza, y con la misma delicadeza, pide acceso adentro.

La lengua de Kikyô también es cálida.

Y, si Tsubaki alguna vez pensó que Kikyô es fría, fría como ese té helado que compartieron una vez, demonios, ¡cómo se arrepentía de pensar así en ese momento!, porque podía jurar ante todos los dioses, que nada la llena más de fuego que la mano fría, fría, cálida, de Kikyô sobre su pierna, y sus labios jóvenes y bellos sobre los suyos.

_22_

Han pasado los días y es el maestro quien las desliga de sus obligaciones para con el templo. Kikyô y Tsubaki, ambas de rostro serio, se inclinan con respecto frente a su maestro, y cuando se incorporan, ambas están sonriendo.

_23_

Tsubaki y Kikyô siguen trabajando juntas, sacando del planeta a ciertos demonios, pero la mejor parte de la vida de Tsubaki se perdió. Kikyô vive junto a la pequeña Kaede, una niña risueña pero algo malhumorada, que admira a Kikyô incluso más que lo que la misma Tsubaki es incapaz de aceptar.

Se ven sólo cuando combaten contra demonios y su relación no enflaquece, pues cuando se encuentran a solas, sus besos siguen siendo tan dulces como los recordaba.

—Deberíamos dejar de hacer esto —sonríe contra su boca. Tsubaki frunce un poco el ceño y Kikyô vuelve a posar un dedo sobre la frente, como tiempo atrás había hecho—. A veces creo que Kaede me sigue.

Tsubaki gira los ojos.

—¿Ni siquiera ella lo sabe, Kikyô?

—Esto es secreto, Tsubaki. Se irá conmigo a la tumba.

Tsubaki la mira con sorna.

—¿Soy un secreto?

Su boca se modifica en una mueca que a Kikyô le causa gracia. Su arco y sus flechas están en el suelo junto a las armas de Tsubaki, y el viento mece el verde pasto que las rodea.

—Sí, mío.

Tsubaki ríe como boba, y toma el cabello de Kikyô, que sigue atado con la cinta blanca que le ha regalado… a Tsubaki eso le gusta.

La abraza y Kikyô le corresponde.

_24_

Ha pasado un año. Ambas tiene diecisiete años y se siguen queriendo como antes… ¿no?

Tsubaki a veces lo duda.

_25_

—¿Por qué no me has dicho de él?

—No tengo porqué decírtelo.

Tsubaki la mira con el ceño fruncido.

—Estás curando a un bandido, Kikyô. Eres una gran sacerdotisa y pierdes el tiempo con un bandido —ríe, pero está tan molesta—. Y lo que más me fastidia es que ni siquiera me lo digas.

Kikyô la observa de reojo y sigue limpiando sus ropas.

—Deberías dejar de espiarme.

—¿De qué otra forma quieres que sepa de tus cosas? —gruñe Tsubaki, ahora dolida.

Las cosas entre ellas otra vez están frías, Kikyô se está alejando de ella poco a poco, teniendo sus propios asuntos, asuntos en los que no se ve incluida.

Tsubaki está rabiosa. Siente que la odia. ¿Por qué le hace ese daño? ¿Por qué la corre de su vida?

—Tsubaki —habla Kikyô con voz siempre pacífica. Levanta la mirada y se encuentra con Tsubaki frunciendo el ceño, como sabe hacer más que bien—, tengo la facultad de hacer lo que quiera con mi vida. Sería bueno que lo aplicaras a ti también.

—¡No seas insolente! —grita Tsubaki, girándose en redondo.

Lo único que quiere hacer es alejarse de nuevo de Kikyô; no puede verla, no lo soporta. No soporta el dolor que esa indiferencia le está causando.

Observa a Kaede espiando desde una esquina de la cabaña y aunque siempre le sonríe cuando la ve, esta vez corre la vista. Kikyô, detrás de ella, sigue con sus tareas.

El viento corre algo frío de repente, o será que lo único que puede sentir Tsubaki en el momento es frío.

_26_

Tsubaki no es tan estúpida. Sí bastante a veces, pero no siempre, y no ahora.

Se da perfecta cuenta de lo que siente por Kikyô y eso la desanima un poco. Ella siempre dijo que las sacerdotisas no debían enamorarse, porque ese es el final. Ese es el maldito final. Ella está tan jodida, tan mal.

Camina junto a Kikyô luego de destruir a un demonio que asolaba a un pequeño pueblo, en los alrededores del pueblo de la sacerdotisa. Kaede revolotea entre ellas, corriendo por delante, atrasándose al observar las flores, volviendo a alcanzarlas.

Tsubaki la observa con ternura. La jovencita le cae bien, le recuerda a ella misma… Sólo que ella no tenía una hermana mayor que la cuidara.

Intercambian unas pocas palabras respecto a la recompensa, y Tsubaki aprovecha el momento, sin poder ocultar su frustración. Está tan enojada con ella, con esa mujer frívola que no corresponde nada de lo que ella grita.

Piensa en maldecirla, la asusta con eso. No debe enamorarse de nadie, porque cuando lo haga, morirá violentamente. Se lo dice. Kikyô la observa con diversión. Como siempre, Kikyô se pasa sus comentarios por el arco del triunfo.

—Kaede, adelántate —ordena Kikyô, sin apartar la mirada de Tsubaki. La pequeña observa a su hermana, luego a la sacerdotisa, y asiente, apurándose a caminar delante de ellas.

Guardan silencio un momento. La mirada fría de Kikyô hace que a Tsubaki se le estruje un poco el corazón. Acaso recordaba haber pensado que esa mujer era más fría que un té helado. Oh, cuánta razón tenían sus pensamientos de niña tonta.

—¿Qué dices con todo eso, Tsubaki? —suelta—. ¿Yo enamorarme? ¿De un hombre? ¿Es que no me conoces ni siquiera un poquito?

—No, no te conozco nada, Kikyô —rezonga con rabia—. Sólo tú te conoces. Eres un maldito misterio.

—Serás torpe —ríe Kikyô, haciendo un gesto divertido con la mano. Tsubaki frunce más el ceño—. Hablas de enamoramiento. Tú estás enamorada.

—¡Sí! —grita ella, con los ojos azules refulgiendo.

El viento corre distraído entre ellas, despeinando el flequillo de Kikyô, y haciendo que su largo pelo atado por la cinta que la misma Tsubaki colocó una vez en su cabello, se moviera como si tuviera cosquillas.

Kikyô le sonríe débilmente.

—Estás mal, Tsubaki. Estás mal si crees que esto es por ese bandido.

La sacerdotisa se acerca a Kikyô, y la mujer la recibe en sus brazos. Le acaricia el cabello, mientras el rostro de Tsubaki se esconde en su pecho, sintiendo los latidos del corazón que le tranquilizan el alma, como lo hacían cuando aún eran amigas en una habitación de una aldea lejana.

—¿Es que tu no sientes nada? ¿Por qué no me dices nada? —vuelve a replicar, separándose de ella de vuelta, llena de ira, llena de dolor.

—Mi trabajo no permite sentir nada por nadie, Tsubaki. Tú me lo has dicho, ¿recuerdas?

—Las cosas cambiaron.

—No —sonríe—. En aquellos tiempos también nos besábamos.

Tsubaki guarda silencio, observándola con los ojos cristalinos. Quiere llorar, pero no lo hace. Observa el rostro pacífico de Kikyô. ¿Acaso esa mujer está diciendo que la quería desde hace tiempo?

—Lamento haber elegido esta profesión —asegura, alejándose un paso atrás. Tsubaki no intenta frenarla—. Pero _debo_ ser fuerte, por mi hermana.

—¡No le debes nada a nadie!

Kikyô ríe con amargura y comienza a caminar, observando a Kaede juntar unas flores del camino.

_Tú no sabes de eso, Tsubaki._

—¡Kikyô! —grita Tsubaki—. ¡Kikyô! ¡No te conozco! ¡No te conozco nada!

Ni siquiera sabe porqué las lágrimas caen por sus mejillas, pero se siente aliviada cuando el viento le susurra que Kikyô también llora.

Y no sabe qué quiere decir eso. Demonios, no lo sabe.

_27_

La perla reapareció. La encontraron un grupo de exterminadores. Designaron a Kikyô como guardiana.

Tsubaki no había llorado tanto desde que tenía como cinco años.

_28_

Pasó un mes. Se enteró por terceros y espías que Kikyô cuida la perla bien. Incluso vio con sus mismos ojos cómo compartía momentos con un hanyô. ¡Ja! La gran Kikyô, escupe su mente cada vez que lo recuerda, la gran Kikyô gastando su tiempo con gente que no lo vale, que no lo vale nada.

¿Por qué? ¿Todo por qué? ¿No es ella suficiente para la gran Kikyô? ¿No le había regalado a ella sus primeros besos, sus primeros roces, sus únicos roces? ¿No es lo suficientemente hermosa, lo suficientemente poderosa? Es grande. Tsubaki es grande, y lo sabe, y lo duda, y se traga las lágrimas.

También es rencorosa. Y el odio le está carcomiendo el alma de a poco, por eso está ahí en ese momento. Está indecisa en llevar eso adelante. Pero si la gran Kikyô, si la maldita gran Kikyô fuera capaz de mostrarle algo de amor, sólo una pequeña parte de lo que le mostraba a ese maldito hanyô, la perdonaría. Sólo debía dejar su orgullo de lado.

Incluso dejaría que siguiera su vida con ese estúpido hanyô, ¡no le importa! ¡Ya no la quiere! La odia, la odia. El odio corre como veneno por sus venas y cada vez que recuerda sus momentos a solas, las caricias y los besos que le daba, su estómago se revuelve y siente ganas de gritar. A veces grita.

Kikyô está frente a ella y la mira con indiferencia. Tsubaki siente dolor cuando observa que Kikyô sigue usando la misma vieja cinta blanca en su cabello, y vuelve a pensar las palabras que una vez le dijo al oído. _Te ves hermosa_.

¿Y cuándo no, gran Kikyô?

—Hace tiempo, Tsubaki —dice a modo de saludo. Tsubaki tuerce la boca y frunce el ceño. Demonios, cómo la odia.

¿Hace tiempo? ¿Eso es lo único que puede decir? Ve su semblante serio y puede vislumbrar un dejo de amargura. ¿Por qué, si Kikyô era tan feliz junto a ese hanyô? ¿Acaso se debe a su visita? ¿La amarga verla? Seguramente, piensa Tsubaki, si ella no es más que un estorbo. Tsubaki es sólo un estorbo para la guardiana de la Perla de Shikon.

—Sí, hace tiempo.

Parece que Kikyô se piensa lo que va a decir. Sus ojos se ven marrones claros, eso tranquiliza en parte a Tsubaki. La tonalidad de sus ojos siempre fue un punto débil.

—¿Qué buscas por aquí?

Tsubaki aprieta los dientes. Esa maldita mujer… no es siquiera capaz de decir "amiga, cuánto te he extrañado". Fría, es tan fría y le hiela hasta el corazón.

La sangre fluye por sus venas con fuerza, y vuelve a sentir rabia. El viento corre despeinando los cabellos, y Kikyô sigue esperando su respuesta con muda paciencia.

—Le diste tu corazón a un hombre —suelta, obviando su pregunta—, a un medio hombre.

Kikyô guarda silencio. Le reprocha de los demonios que Tsubaki ha estado enviando a la aldea los últimos tiempos con la mirada. Tsubaki no hace caso a eso. ¿Qué importa? Había algo más importante de que hablar.

¿Por qué guarda silencio? ¿Es tan cobarde como para ni siquiera responder eso?

—¿Qué buscas aquí, Tsubaki? —vuelve a preguntar Kikyô, esta vez con voz más dura.

Sus labios no titubean, pero, por desgracia, Tsubaki se fija en ellos más tiempo del necesario. ¿Flaquearía ahora sobre lo que tenía que hacer?

—Dame la Perla, Kikyô —ordena, estirando el brazo—. La purificaré en tu lugar.

Kikyô suelta una risa divertida, girando a verla completamente.

—Estás siendo ridícula.

—Dame la Perla. Te dejaré vivir con ese asqueroso hanyô tuyo, pero dame la maldita Perla, Kikyô.

Kikyô guarda silencio, provocándola. La gran serpiente que acompaña a Tsubaki se enreda en su mano blanca y se alza al lado de la sacerdotisa. Kikyô apenas recae en ella, despreocupada.

—Yo la necesito mucho más que tú, Kikyô —insiste, con la voz apenas temblando.

Le duele el cuerpo de repente. Está cansada y sólo quiere irse a casa.

Sólo esperaba encontrar un poco de reconocimiento de esa mujer. Y no encuentra nada. No encuentra nunca nada con ella.

—La purificaré en tu lugar —vuelve a repetir.

—Simplemente —comienza Kikyô, girándole lentamente hasta darle la espalda, con una mirada cansada, amargada—, no eres capaz, Tsubaki.

Y la sacerdotisa siente todo ese fuego que una vez esa insensible mujer había sido capaz de provocarle subir hasta su rostro. Siente mil voces en su cabeza, y, a pesar de que le pesa el corazón, ¿o qué es ese peso, qué es?, ¿qué importa?, a pesar de sentir ese peso, ve la espalda de Kikyô y el largo cabello negro atado con esa cinta blanca, como una cruel manera de reírse de ella, y ordena a su serpiente atacarla.

Desea con su alma, en ese preciso momento, que Kikyô muera. Que muera y sus ojos nunca más vean la luz del sol. Desea que se arrepienta. Desea que la detenga, que la abrace y le diga que está siendo imbécil, demasiado imbécil, demasiado rencorosa, y sin razón alguna para serlo.

Desea estar recostada con ella en una misma cama contándose cosas tontas. No desea ser sacerdotisa y ya no desea la Perla.

_Kikyô, detenme. _

Kikyô no la detiene, pero es más que capaz de devolver el ataque. La serpiente vuela con increíble fuerza de vuelta a su dueña, y se introduce en su ojo derecho, mientras Tsubaki grita de dolor, de miedo.

No sabe qué sentir o hacer. La maldice en voz alta y lleva su mano al rostro, ahora con manchas azules decorando su semblante.

La mira con furia y miedo. Desea con su alma que Kikyô la destruya.

—Ahora vete y te perdonaré la vida.

Eso es lo último que Tsubaki escucha de Kikyô, mientras la sacerdotisa se gira y sigue su camino, mientras las flores rosadas de los cerezos revolotean a su alrededor, llevadas por el viento. El viento también se detiene a jugar con su cabello, enredándolo; y la visión se pone borrosa pasados unos segundos, se nubla…

¿Por qué esa escena es tan hermosa y le causa tanto dolor?

Tsubaki se desmaya, y la última vista que tiene es el contorno de Kikyô a la distancia, llevando su gran arco consigo, y un destello de la cinta blanca que sostiene su pelo.

_29_

Kikyô muere en brazos de su amado. Tsubaki recibe la noticia como una daga fría clavándose en su pecho. Como una mano apretándole los órganos internos, haciendo un revoltijo con su cabeza.

Las lágrimas se acumulan en sus ojos, se desparraman por sus mejillas; y se maldice a sí misma, una, mil veces. Ella predijo aquello y aquello se cumplió. Y todo recae en sus hombros.

Y se repite, y le repite a ella, que debe estar escuchándola, le repite "Si estuvieras conmigo, Kikyô, si me hubieras elegido". Y llora. Porque prefiere que esté viva junto con ese medio demonio que alejada de ella para siempre.

Es una de las pocas veces que Tsubaki vuelve a sentirse una persona.

_30_

A veces recuerda la muerte de Kikyô, y aunque le duele un poco, sonríe con lágrimas en los ojos y sigue maldiciéndola en voz alta.

Su corazón se estruja un poco y recuerda la mano fría de Kikyô sobre su pierna desnuda, y el fuego vuelve a expandirse por su cuerpo. Los demonios en su interior le gritan cosas; odia oírlos todo el tiempo, incitándola, pudriéndola más que de lo que está.

El rencor se hace presente, aún cuando recrea las escenas que habían hecho juntas.

Ve su reflejo en el espejo y sólo puede pensar: ¿será tan malo seguir observando esa cicatriz por siempre? No. La cicatriz está dentro suyo, después de todo.

_—Lo siento._

Tsubaki piensa que dejaría de lado su vanidad y orgullo por volver a besar los labios de Kikyô una última vez. Incluso sería capaz de morir en paz sólo con rozar los rosados labios de la sacerdotisa y sentirla suya, sólo una vez. Imaginarse, sólo por un momento, que Kikyô la quiere tanto como ella, que sueña con ella y le sonríe de nuevo.

Observa la fea marca en su rostro y arruga el entrecejo. Luego se pasa un dedo entre la cejas y una voz conocida le dice _Vas a arrugarte._

Hace tiempo que Tsubaki no puede llorar, si no lo haría. Suspira con desánimo y se pregunta por qué las cosas habían cambiado tanto tan drásticamente.

¿Era muy difícil,… era tan difícil seguir jugando a darse besos? Ahora que tiene tanto tiempo sola para pensar, se dice que no. Pero ella era una tonta niña de quince años en ese tiempo. Las niñas de quince años piensan idioteces. Las niñas de quince años no deberían ser sacerdotisas.

Mira su reflejo de nuevo y la cicatriz desaparece. De todos modos le gusta observarle, le trae el aroma de Kikyô ese día donde las flores del cerezo revoloteaban a su alrededor, cuando ella aún la quería. Si Kikyô se hubiera dejado leer con más facilidad, lo hubiera notado al instante. Lo hubiera notado al instante y, en vez de atacarle, se hubiera acercado a besarla. ¿Las cosas hubieran cambiado? Valía la pena imaginárselo.

—Ahora es muy tarde. —Se repite.

Espera que en el infierno haya un lugar más para una pobre condenada. Tal vez ahí podría decirle que la amaba de una jodida vez.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

**Notα:  
**La verdad, no tengo nada que decir, ya estoy seca de mente. Me consumió totalmente este reto, y joder, ¡amo los retos definitivamente!  
Si te gustó, agradecería muchísimo que votaras por esta historia en este topic:

**www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/topic/84265/9204845 5/1/Votaciones-Adictos-al-crack**

Participan muchas chicas y hay muchos retos interesantes, así que estaría bien que leyeran todos antes de votar. Se puede votar hasta tres fics favoritos, así que piensen bien(?).

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer! Como siempre, los comentarios serán bien recibidos *O*  
Un beso enorme,

_Mme_.


End file.
